Total Drama: Villainous Showdown
by BowDownToQueenScarlett
Summary: Fourteen of your favourite coldhearted, manipulative, deceptive and hated villains are back for the ultimate drama overdose! From Season One's bossy queen bee to our latest explosive psychopath, we're dishing the pain thrice this season! Guts, gameplay and glory, only one of these nutjobs will walk away with one... million... dollars!
1. Episode 01

It was a bumpy ride full of bad piloting. As the camera zoomed into the interior of the plane, the audience could easily count fourteen past competitors ready for action as they continued in their targeted destination. The stakes were high this season, and everything is going to go out the window, much like the cast within a few minutes.

A short boy with purple hair and likely suffering from dwarfism spoke confidently. "I am the truest evil this show has ever seen before! And I believe that I deserve more than this useless plane from last time!"

A redheaded girl with her hair tied up into a bun and glasses walked by. "It's very unlikely that this was the same plane, as it went down into the lake and that would require extensive salvaging of the old parts, when it would be much more efficient to rent another zeppelin, or even purchase it depending on McLean's budget, which is rather large if he managed to construct and pay workers to create an artificial island."

"Get it through your head, sidekick!" Max folded his arms, barely able to understand a thing that Scarlett was saying. "You are not my assistant anymore! You tried to usurp your master and ruined my diabolical plans!"

Scarlett crossed her arms and gave him a scolding look of disapproval, and rolled her eyes while walking away deviously. "Well, if you insist, _master_. I'd much rather watch you struggle while you attempt to make all of you devices come to life without the use of your trust sidekick."

Max smirked, but as she walked off, he desperately tried to follow. "Wait, I've changed my mind! Scarlett?"

He took a few steps around the zeppelin, confused and in search for his partner, until he bumped into a fairly large girl who knocked him over, furious. "Ain't it the little evil genius!" She laughed loud, coughed out a chicken wing, and looked back at him. "You get dust on my special jeans when a lady is eating her chicken, and you're gonna get a beatdown!"

To the left of her, which also intimidated Max who scurried away, was a tanned and luscious looking Spanish male, who could charm the pants off anyone. He sat down on a stool next to Sugar, planning a move. "I do appreciate a women with confidence and appetite."

Sugar glared, after burping loud. "Grandma always taught me to be a loyal lady to the one of you love! And you ain't even the wizard or Grease Pig, so scram!"

Alejandro blew her a kiss, and walked away. "At your service…"

"At your DISSERVICE, sucker!" Sugar laughed manically in a reply while sculling down a cup of bacon grease, while Alejandro was cut off by the devious diva, his girlfriend.

The black haired evil shoved him against the walls of the zeppelin, shooting daggers out of her eyes. "Excuse me? We're in a relationship, which doesn't mean you go flirting with other girls, strategy OR NOT."

Alejandro ran his finger down her cheek in either to sooth her. "Ah, Heather. Your voice is as delicate as those as an angel's!"

"I. HATE. ANGELS." Sugar was eavesdropping in on their conversation, and became infuriated upon hearing those. "Stupid Sally, trying to steal the pageant with your clip on angel wings and cutey patooty little talent! I regret not testing to see if she could fly over that balcony, robbing me of the win!"

Everyone gave her an awkward glance for a few minutes in which she shrugged and returned to snacking, while Heather and Alejandro continued. "An angel? Is that how cheesy you're going to get? I'm a top rated babe, and you're using these crappy praises? Get your priorities straight, or you'll be blasted out of here faster than you can count the fingers on the hands you WALKED ON."

Alejandro sighed soothingly. "That's better, honey." Heather slapped him.

Meanwhile, a slightly tall blonde lady who seemed much older than the cast grinned at her surroundings. "This is going to get interesting!"

"Yuck." A blonde teenage girl in a cheerleading uniform replied obnoxiously. "Aren't you that lowlife lady on TV with like, eighty wrinkles per square inch? You're even worse than in public, missy."

Blaineley gasped, annoyed with Amy's replies. "Unlike you, I'm famous and likable! Beauty fades with age, and I've still got it in me! Can't say the same for you, spare-my."

"EXCUSE ME." Amy slammed her fist down on the bench infront of her, infuriated with her rude reply. "Do you have any idea how miserable I could make your sorry life? God. Even Samey knows her place. Get it through your head! Oh, let me guess, are you going deaf with your age too?"

Blaineley chuckled, arguing back. "Is that why Samey got you eliminated? You can't touch me, I'm worth more than your daddy's bank account."

"Sha-whatever!" A muscly, African-Canadian teenager spoke while flexing his muscles arrogantly, in order to show off. "Lightning is better than both of y'all girls combined! Sha-Bam!"

Beside him, a girl with short, dirty blonde hair and a grey sweatsuit rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed with his garbage. "You're more of a sha-joke, Brightning."

Lightning glared at her, disgusted by her comments and ignorance. "Sha-please, dude, chick, chude, whatever! It don't matter! They say that the haters are jealous, and with Lightning, there's heaps to be jealous of!"

"Please," Jo replied, "I'm even a better athlete than you."

"You did not just insult the Lightning like that!" Lightning crossed his arms. "If people considered you a dude, I'd give you the Lightning Strike!"

A very thin boy with slightly dark skin, a gap between his teeth and tall, spiky hair stood up nervously, holding his arm, feeling slightly out of touch with the cast and incredibly nervous around them. "Well, uh, this isn't too much of a spirited environment if I must say… Oh…" He looked into a locket Zoey gave him before they left for the show, and smiled. "Zoey…"

The girl beside him frowned, rolling her eyes. She looked quite formal and had light brown hair, which wasn't too long. "You actually missed her, Mike?"

"Well, uh, she is my girlfriend?" Mike nervously replied to her, smirking. "You don't have to be so bitter, Courtney."

She folded her arms, taking deep offence to his comments. "First of all, I'm NOT bitter, you're just so delusional. And secondly, I have no idea what you see in her. She's just some nice rebound girl with no class whatsoever. And thirdly, if you want to win this, keep your head in the game and away from love. Some advice from a great player known as moi. Now you better hope you're not on my team."

Mike smiled, slightly boosted from these comments. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Courtney replied back. "I'm being serious. Forget this lame peptalk even happened at all, and just, move away from me."

He followed her directions and took a few steps to the side, while Courtney took a sip of the juice from the plane. "Courtney? There you are! My boy-girl-whatever-friend!" These words caught her off guard as she spat out the juice.

It was very familiar, and she was concerned. "S-Scott? Is that you?"

"Courtney!" He hugged her tightly, and she clenched her nose from the wicked stench he had carried behind. "Oh, uh, sorry, heh, you still got the ring I gave you? Because my shoe is kind of lose, and heh… I kind of need a shoelace."

Courtney pulled the dirty thing out of her pocket, and shoved it into his chest and walked away. "I'm not here to win any hearts."

Scott frowned, not happy by this. "What do you mean?"

"It's over." Courtney coldly replied.

Scott smelled his armpits, even horrified by his own odour. "Wait! I'll use deodorant! I promise! Courtney!"

The pierced delinquent beside him chuckled on the plane, trying to keep still as it slightly rocked around. "Ah. Gives me memories of the days when I was dating that annoying brat of a CIT. Terrible times."

The other male beside him, hailing from Hawaii and known for his sexy body looked into a mirror after brushing his hair. "Courtney. That girl shoved me off a building. Thank Canada I realised that I was the real beauty among us."

Duncan couldn't help but break into laugher upon hearing this. "Dude, are you hearing yourself?"

"It's called honesty," Justin replied gracefully, "my agent recommended it."

Duncan continued laughing, until the plane shook abruptly, causing the lights to flicker for a few seconds. "Dude, did you hear that?"

"What?" Justin replied arrogantly. "Was it my paparazzi?"

"Dude, no," He tried to explain, only for it to go even crazier, as he was knocked to the ground and stuff started spilling. "This is what I'm talking about!" He yelled out, struggling to say it with the aircraft rocking around.

Sugar rolled across the floor, cheering. "Yeehaw! Is the world ending or something? This feels just like a jumping castle, y'know, before I pop it!" However, her happiness was ended when a table slammed her in the head. "Bonkers!"

Back on the beach, Chris McLean stood in front of a camera, eager to begin. "You've just seen our cast selection this season, and I didn't even need to introduce them." He shot a glance to his watch. "They should hit the ground, in roughly, three-ten seconds?"

Back in the plane, Scarlett lifted open a crate and her prediction was correct. Grabbing a parachute, she dived out of the plane, while her sidekick screamed her name. "Scarlett! You minion! Wait for your mas-ahhhh!"

Max was rocked out of the plane without a parachute, while everybody was panicking until they realised that they needed to get a parachute and escape. There was pushing and screaming among them to get one before they ran out.

While in midair, Scarlett's parachute opened up successfully, while she watched her "sidekick" fall to his death with an evil glance, but was upset when a bird knocked him out of his course and he landed into the water.

"_It's a pity. I was expecting him to hit the sand in roughly fourteen seconds with no chances whatsoever of survival. My expectations were not exceeded, thanks to the bird that ruined it all. I guess I'll be putting up with this dwarfism suffering imbecile for the duration of the competition." ~ Scarlett's Confessional._

Chris smiled, as Max clawed himself out of the water. "You do realise there were parachutes, bro?" Chris laughed. "Well, uh, I should probably call you kid! You don't seem old enough to be a bro!"

"Silence!" Max folded his arms. "I am your master now!"

As Max walked across the sand, Scarlett panicked as she attempted to steer her way away from Max but didn't react fast enough, causing her to slam into him on impact, much to Chris's enjoyment. "Minion!"

"I sincerely apologize." Scarlett shot daggers at him.

"Falling from a plane?" Heather muttered after her parachute successfully worked, making her fall much slower. "Get more original Chris."

However, her parachute snapped off and she was left falling to her demise while she screamed in horror, only to be caught by her trusty boyfriend. "Ah, Heather. Chica, you're always falling right into my arms."

"Cut it out!" Heather replied, while Alejandro ran his hand down her cheek, and they kissed while slowly descending to the ground.

"Yuck." Chris rolled his eyes, as everyone eventually began to arrive on the sand, and once they did, he would resume his job as the host. "Alright, settle down. As you can tell, you're like, fourteen of the most notorious villains on the show, with a few exceptions! This is why you're being brought back for the special sixth season of TOTAL DRAMA!"

Max clapped his hands. "I just knew it!"

"Then why is pointy here?" Jo questioned, forcefully nudging Mike.

Mike yelped in pain, but couldn't help but agreeing with her statements. "Uh, yeah! Why am I here? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

Chris chuckled, putting his hand on Mike's shoulders. "Well, we couldn't drag Mal out of ya' anymore, so, we just thought of bringing you anyway! Plus, you're popular with the younger fanbase… But, pretty toxic with the rest."

"Thanks?" Mike replied nervously.

"But," Chris continued, "you will be split into two different teams. One is the Screaming Psychopaths, and the other is the Killer Maniacs! Sound vicious enough? Good! Now, if I call your name, please stand to the left immediately."

"_It's truly offending to know that… Mike… is on the show! He's not villainous enough to be on my standards of villainy, which is off the charts! Muah hahaha!" ~ Max_

Chris coughed, and began reading from a piece of paper. "Max. Scarlett." The two moved, and Scarlett was furious. "Lightning, Jo, Mike, Courtney, Duncan… You're the Screaming Psychopaths, with your name being based off one of the competitors."

Chris walked over to Scarlett, smirking. "Pull any funny business, and it's curtains for you! We've got security this season."

Scarlett scratched her bun, pulling a fake routine and put on her nerdy voice. "W-what do you mean?"

"Y'know, when you went crazy and tried to kill everybody." Chris continued, and a lot of the cast gasped after hearing this news.

"Well, I uh, I was listening to the voices in my head…" Scarlett nervously replied, playing with her sweater sleeves when everybody looked at her. "B-but the voices are gone, and there won't be anymore murders…"

"Good." Chris smiled.

"_I was hoping that my past wouldn't be remembered. Let's hope this silences any doubt about me being relatively sane on this show." ~ Scarlett_

"_Murder? MURDER? I do not want to spend another day on this craphole." ~ Heather_

Chris clapped his hands, as he continued to announce other relevant news. "Also, as an added bonus, we're back on Pahkitew Island and we've finally got a control down under, so we won't be having anymore Scarlett Fevers…. Man, I do miss crazy Jasmine and her rad' 'roo accent!"

Chris was met with an awkward silence, and he rolled his eyes again. "WHATEVER. And the rest of you, Heather, Alejandro, Blaineley, Amy, Sugar, Scott and Justin! Hah, you're the Killer Maniacs and I can tell this team is going to be bizarre!"

Scott frowned, looking over to Courtney on the other team. "Darn, we're split up!"

"We're over." Courtney muttered, glaring at him coldly.

"But I'm your girl…" Scott was cut off again.

"O-V-E-R. OVER." She rudely spelled it out and looked away from him.

Sugar cracked up laughing. "They say the best things in life are free, and this is even better than one of those fancy, expensive cinema tickets that don't even supply a buffet and a full of twig thin losers who couldn't eat to save the world!"

Chris glared at Sugar. "Are you done talking?"

Sugar rolled her eyes, and Chris continued talking. "So, uh, since the shelters have remained intact and stuff, I'll just let you guys use them. Screaming Maniacs, since you're the green team, I'll let you have the treehouse. Killer Maniacs, since they get the treehouse, y'all get the cave!"

"Aww." Scott kicked the dirt. "Back on the farm we used rocks as pillows! Well, covered in pigeon feathers."

Sugar looked around. "What? Rock pigeon soup?"

"Great." Heather folded her arms. "JUST GREAT."

"Have fun sucking." Courtney boasted angrily.

Chris silenced everyone from talking, while laughing manically. "Now, your first challenge… navigating to your shelters! Hah! The newbies here think that they have an advantage as they were here last season, but we can easily change this island with the click of a button! First team to do so will be safe from elimination."

Blaineley yawned. "What's with all the thirteen episode, one elimination per ep standards? Why not 26? That's what the fanbase wants."

"THIS IS MY JOB." Chris replied, and blew a whistle, which signalled everybody to begin running to their shelters.

The Screaming Pscyhopaths began running through the forest, while Scarlett looked around, scrolling through her notes. "The location of our treehouse is directly where the sun's light that isn't reflected from the avalanche mountain beams torwards, so if we continue heading the direction of the sunlight, we should be able to easily locate our cabins. I've been in full control of the island, and it does not have capabilities of completely shuffling the island around, only hiding then showing things."

"And how can we trust you?" Max blew a raspberry while slowly running behind her. "You could be leading us into another trap! Worthless sidekick."

Scarlett rolled her eyes, and went back to being her nerd self. "Well, I uh, don't listen to the voices a-anymore… they cost me the money."

Courtney spoke viciously while running behind them. "Listen, we don't have time for doubts, midget! And besides, the past is in the past, I will not detour because you dropped our ice cream cone!"

Duncan chuckled. "Reminds me of the times you said you weren't uptight."

"Now is NOT the time." Courtney replied.

"_Easy cover up. I suppose I'll rethink my strategy before my revamped grand takeover. So long as I can get Max back on my side, I'll have a pawn to take all the bullets and do whatever I want him to do again… for the second time." ~ Scarlett_

Mike panted, as he had troubles keeping up with the rest, as Lightning picked him up and hung him over his shoulders. "Ain't no way Lightning is gonna be slowed down!"

"Can you put me down?" Mike questioned, as he was being held by Lightning while running.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "You tried to kill people, you should be asking us for forgiveness, or whatever crap that nice people or whatever say."

Meanwhile, the Killer Maniacs had more of a difficult time attempting to locate their cave, with much more bickering among them all. Sugar laughed manically. "So, I was like 12 and there was this stupid little pretty brat trying to show off her talent, and she thought she could fly with her angel wings… and bwah hahah! She jumped on the judges table and got a concussion! That was my eleventh consecutive win! She's more deluded than that princess wannabe!"

Everyone attempted to ignore Sugar's obnoxious tales. "Ugh, enough with the stupid stories, we all know you're not even that beautiful. So, you used to live in that deranged cave, so FIND IT." Heather yelled at her.

"Chica, don't yell at such a bold lady." Alejandro put his hand on Heather's shoulder, as they all stopped.

"No!" Heather brushed him off. "I am here to win! Not hear some madeup stories!"

Sugar growled angrily, snapping her tiara in half. "I'm gonna' rip you in half like a thanksgiving hog! This is for Grease Pig!" Sugar lethally charged at Heather, who screamed, and ran away from her as Sugar was ready to tear her to shreds.

Blaineley chuckled, looking into the camera. "We're having some techinically difficulties, and this Sugar isn't sweet!"

"Blaineley," Chris spoke over the megaphone, "stop trying to resurrect your already murdered career. Not on my show."

Blaineley rolled her eyes. "Is it because I was originally."

"SHUT UP, OR YOU'RE DISQUALIFIED." Chris didn't want any news blabbed out and rudely cut her off with the threat.

Amy rolled her eyes after eating a few berries on the trail, glaring at Blaineley. "Yeah, please keep her quiet for the rest of the time here. Her wrinkles when she talks flap around so viciously it intimidates me."

The older women folded her arms. "Sweetie, you might want to stop stressing. You don't want grey hairs, do you?"

"Shut your mouth." Amy rolled her eyes, and threw berries at her.

"Grey hairs? Where?" Justin panicked, dropping his mirror on the ground, causing it to smash. "I can't have grey hairs!"

Scott looked at the broken fragments, confused after seeing his reflection. "What is this technology?" He jumped back, falling on the ground and scared, and stomped on it multiple times. "You can only see your reflection in sewer lakes!"

"_This is the most pathetic team I've ever seen in my life. And I've been on this show for four seasons." ~ Heather_

While running through the forest, Scarlett looked up and was in shock. "The mountain, Chris must have hidden it to prevent us from winning."

"I knew you were incompetent!" Max rolled his eyes and walked away from Scarlett, only to trip over a twig.

Jo pulled him up roughly, annoyed. "Why are you so small?"

"Why are you so tall?" Max stomped his foot on her toes, but it didn't have any effect.

"Toddler." Jo smirked.

"_I have had it! We are winning this challenge, and no one is going to stop me, whatsoever!" ~ Courtney_

Courtney stood out to take charge. "Listen, we are in trouble and if we don't get it together, one of us is going home! We'll split up into groups and map out the place until we find our shelter? Got that!"

Mike nodded. "Yeah, we should do that!"

"Whatever." Lightning rolled his eyes. "Lightning rides sha-solo!"

"Good," Jo replied, "no one would even want to hang out with you in the first place, anyway."

Scarlett nodded her head in agreement. "That would definitely be a wise and mature decision, and it would boost out odds of finding it by about…"

Before she could mentally do the math, Max tugged at her arm and pulled her off to walk, already making pairs. "Come now, minion! You must redeem yourself if you ever want to be my sidekick."

While walking through the forest looking for the treehouse, Max forced Scarlett to hold his hands. "Don't let go! An evil mastermind can get lost in an eerie, mechanical and dangerous forest quite easily!" He squeezed her hand tighter to make sure she wouldn't let go.

Scarlett was even more infuriated than ever, and quietly muttered to herself. "Losing you was the plan…"

"Now, now." Max smiled while they continued walking. "I must admit that your scheme last time was brilliantly thought out, but not on par with my diabolicalness, so I will give you points there."

"Thanks." Scarlett muttered coldly.

Max coughed, and continued. "No really, it was quite evil and inspiring!"

"Could you stop?" Scarlett glared.

"I will not." Max replied loudly. "It was fantastic."

"Compliments from you are the last thing I want to hear." Scarlett replied.

Max continued. "But, there's only room for one villain on this island, and that is me! Bwah hahahah!" He still couldn't nail his evil laugh.

Mike walked with Duncan nervously, while Duncan kept a close eye on him, always wary of changes.

"_Last season, Mike was Mal or whatever, and Mal was bad news. I don't believe a thing he says. I know the minute I keep my eye off him he's going to start doing some psycho stuff or whatever." ~ Duncan_

Mike raised an eyebrow. "What are you… doing?"

"Drop the act." Duncan laughed. "You think I'm that stupid?"

"No, not really." Mike replied, shyer.

Duncan folded his arms, looking at him closer. "I know who you really are, Mal. Say what you want, but I can tell you're going to cause more mayhem. So, watch your step, PAL." He walked ahead.

"_Mal is gone for good, I don't think Duncan knows that though. This game is pretty tough without Zoey's reassurance. But I hope I can win it anyway! Hopefully without the doubt!" ~ Mike_

Meanwhile, Courtney and Jo continued to be on the search, desperate to win the challenge and avoid elimination. They ran across the path, wanting to pick up the pace and find things even sooner before the other team found theirs.

"Urgh, where is it?" Courtney grunted while panting. "This is a huge waste of time."

Jo rolled her eyes while running ahead of her. "Your whining isn't going to change anything, CIT, or should I say, Chatterbox Invited to Therapy!"

Courtney shot daggers, annoyed. "Hah. Very funny. If we lose, I know who I'll be casting my vote for."

"And I'll know too." Jo coldly replied. "Now shut up, brat, and keep running."

While running through the forest, they spotted Lightning running. "Sha-bam! I'm going to find it first while all of my stupid team get stuck behind the Lightning! Much like usual! Sha-Woo!" He arrogantly boasted.

Jo rolled her eyes again. "Excuse me, biceps for brains?"

"You heard me!" Lightning shot back.

"Idiot." Courtney muttered under her breath.

Meanwhile, the Killer Maniacs were still having problems.

"My god, which way is it?" Heather complained loudly, annoyed with her team. "I swear, I am going to vote all of you if we lose."

"Patience," Alejandro attempted to calm her down again but without success, "patience."

She slapped his hand away, growling. "I returned to win, not to have patience!"

"We have bigger issues." Justin replied. "My mirror is broken!"

Sugar gasped, looking around. "Where is it? I need to brush my hair!"

"This show really needs hair and makeup." Blaineley replied.

"_My celebrity status has been tossed around and churned up, so I need to do whatever drama starting that I can to get into the spotlight and pack onto Celebrity Manhunt. I'm getting sick of Josh and his new host!" ~ Blaineley_

Blaineley smirked, thinking of something. "Amy, shouldn't you know where to go?"

"Shut up." Amy replied. "I don't know! I slept in the treehouse with the others!"

"Useless." Blaineley replied.

"You're useless." Amy yawned, looking back at her. "Sorry I missed your funeral last year, old lady."

Alejandro sighed, annoyed with all the fighting, until Sugar eventually pointed something out which would save the team all the trouble and would hopefully give them a boost in winning the next challenge. "Hey! Look at the mirror glass stuff!"

"It's reflecting…" Alejandro looked into it, "the camera, which is pointing at the cave!"

"Yeehaw!" Sugar cheered. "Sugar 1, y'all, 0!"

And without any break, they ran in the direction that the camera was pointing into, hoping to win the challenge.

"What do you mean, Mal is gone?" Duncan raised an eyebrow, giving Mike a doubtful look by all of his talk. "Mike, I've been in prison long before you. I can tell when someone's feeding me bs. I know you're in there, just waiting. Unfortunately for you, my bad boy lingo is still intact, so try something on me, and you will have a few broken bones."

Mike was getting annoyed with his chatter. "Mal is gone!" He panted, his eyes twitching and Duncan gave him a concerning look.

"Dude, really?" He smirked, not fully convinced.

Mike nodded, sighing, and apologized. "Sorry, Duncan. Mal's gone, Vito's gone, Chester's gone, they're all gone, and hopefully they won't come back. They shouldn't come back anyway."

Mike leaped up onto a tree, scouting for the treehouse. "I think I see it, over there!"

"_Heh. Luckily I still have all the powers of my personalities with their leaving. But I don't think that Duncan believes that." ~ Duncan_

"Sweet!" Duncan spoke, while following Mike who got down from the tree and began to lead the way to victory. "But you just said your personas were gone, now you're going all whatever? You're a twig, and you're a liar. Just, not a cool liar thug kind of guy."

Mike sighed while running, while Duncan tried to catch up. "I'm telling the truth, honestly!"

"I want proof." Duncan replied. "I've had experience with liars, Courtney especially."

"I'm not going to like rip my shirt off, you know." Mike replied.

"Dude no!" Duncan spoke, disgusted, and eventually they arrived at the treehouse. "Yeah! We win! Suck that, other team!"

Chris flew over in a jetpack, ready to burst his victory bubble. "Actually, you've got to have your entire team here." He heard cheering, and pulled out his binoculars and saw that the Killer Maniacs arrived at theirs. "The Killer Maniacs win the first challenge! Screaming Psychopaths… I'll be seeing you at elimination."

Duncan and Mike were annoyed, and the camera faded to black.

"I think that voting off Courtney would be beneficial to us," Scarlett suggested to us, "the team seems very well to despise her, and she ruptures the atmosphere with her bossy attitude. Plus, I don't believe that she fully values your evil capabilities, and that could put our planning to a halt."

Max scratched his chin, thinking. "You're right about that, minion!"

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Just call me Scarlett."

"Fine, fine, Minlett." Max smiled, and she glared at him. "But, I don't think that Mike should be here! Him, evil, it offends me! How dare he be put on the same level as me! I am the evil mastermind, he's a clown!"

"Plus," Scarlett added, "his portrayal of Dissociative Identity Disorder is completely ridiculous and inaccurate, which gives me an impression that he's faking it. Also, how the camera managed to film brain sequences also gives me second thoughts about his credibility. This show is weird. Are you going to bandwagon to get him out?" Scarlett looked back, as the others are already discussing booting Courtney?"

"Watch me work my magic, Minlett." Max walked into the treehouse, causing Scarlett to crack her knuckles, and he was thrown out instantly by Lightning. "Argh! Minlett! Help me to my feet!"

Scarlett smirked, walking off to the female side of the structure. "Goodnight, Max."

They were all seated at the Pahkitew Island campfire ceremony, awaiting Chris's talking to finish, and the results of the ballot vote. Chris held out a tray of marshmallows, ready to start talking. "I have six marshmallows on my plate, and if you don't get one, you're out of here!"

He held one in his hand and threw it. "Scarlett."

"Max." They both caught it.

He threw another two. "Duncan, Jo."

"Lightning." He had handed out five marshmallows, and there was only one left on the plate.

Courtney and Mike were both shocked at being the bottom two of the season, and both crossed their fingers that they would be getting the final marshmallow. "Hmm, Courtney or Mike. Got to say, I really don't think one of you should be in the bottom two."

"Thank you Chris," Courtney replied arrogantly, believing him to be referring to herself.

"Wasn't talking to you." Chris informed her of the truth, and held out the marshmallow while she shot daggers at him. "Courtney, you're bossy and manipulative and you also suggested an idea which ultimately cost your team the win. Mike, I don't really know what to say, but you do seem a bit weird with your spontaneous disorder. Like, come on, didn't you defeat them in that toxic season, then still have them again in All-Stars? Pick something and stick it. Anyway… the final marshmallow goes to…"

As he held the suspence, both Courtney and Mike were anxious.

"Courtney." He handed her the marshmallow, leaving Mike emptyhanded. "Mike, you're going home tonight."

"_Max was utterly useless when it came to accomplishing anything. I went into the cabin and talking to Jo and Courtney about booting Mike was more simpler than college level trigonometry." ~ Scarlett_

Mike frowned, standing up, and waved goodbye. "Well, it was fun! I hope you believe me now, Duncan."

"Seeya, Mal, or whatever." Duncan smirked. "I was kind of hopping that CIT would go home."

Mike looked over, and was still upset that the cannon of shame was in use. "Nothing original this time?"

"Told you to keep an eye on your game, pal." Courtney smirked, satisfied to see Mike being the first eliminated after his warning about Zoey. "Better luck next time." She waved goodbye to him.

"Evil always succeeds!" Max laughed manically."

"Eh." Chris rolled his eyes. "My budget is whack this season." As Mike got in, Chris hit the button and his screams echoed throughout the island as he landed in an unknown destination. "One down, twelve to go until we crown a winner! Who will go home next… on Total… Drama… Villainous Showdown!?"

Blaineley walked in, intruding the elimination. "Come on, Chris. You've lost your mojo! Let me handle it. "This episode was a blast, quite literally! We said goodbye to Multiple Mike, and you have no idea who it could be next!"

"Get out." Chris muttered.


	2. Episode 02

"Last time on Total Drama: Villainous Showdown!" McLean would begin his routinely recaps of the previous episode, although this one was slightly different with a special appearance from someone. "We brought back fourteen of the most villainous contestants, give or take, and made them dish it out at Pahkitew Island, which we've fixed… so, uh, we won't have anymore Scarlett Fevers! Heh."

Chef cracked his knuckles, walking towards him. "You coulda' told me that we were greenlit for another season!"

Chris rudely silenced Chef, and chuckled. "Hello? Now is not the time! But anyway, we've got a monster challenged in store for our contestants, and we've also got something working in time!"

Chris pulled the blanket off the machine as Chef refused to do so. "Whatever." He rolled his eyes, and Mike poked his head out, coughing out trash. "The Chute of Shame! We forgot to install it in time thanks to our crusty interns, and now it's time to give Mike his well-deserved send off!"

"Uh, the cannon was just…" But before he could finish his sentence due to the trash, Chris pulled a lever, and Mike fell down the chute at high speed, while screaming, "fiiiiiine!"

"Heh." Chris smiled, as Chef secretly cracked his knuckles and stood behind the host with the most. "Who will go home next? And will they be cannoned or chuted? Find out on another thrilling episode… of Total… Drama… Not the hair!"

Chris screamed, as Chef shoved him into the chute, and pulled on the lever. Chef dusted his hands, chuckling. "You've left me in the shadow for way too long, McLean. This is for all of the late paychecks! How am I supposed to support mah family like this?"

Beside him, a tall blonde girl named Blaineley chewed on the apple and swallowed the piece, clapping his hands. "Bravo, Chef! This would tremendously boost ratings. So, can I cohost the show with you?"

Chef glared, and Blaineley rolled her eyes, walking away. "Fine, I get it."

Infuriated with the noise coming from the cave, the bickering cheerleader stormed out, walking through the forest, annoyed. After scrunching her knuckles and kicking twigs, she continued walking, hoping to find something time consuming.

"_I don't want to admit that I'm saying this, but I'd rather be with 'Spare-my' than these lunatics. I hate my team, like, so much and they're so pathetic. Grrr!" ~ Amy_

While walking and muttering swears to herself, she knocked into a tough delinquent, falling to the ground and screamed after noticing something. "Argh! Don't kill me!"

Duncan chuckled, stabbing his pocket knife into the tree beside him, and staring at Amy, smirking. "Well, well, well," he spoke, as she got up and dusted herself off, "who do we have here? Some peppy cheerleader?"

Amy rolled her eyes, glaring at him. "Thanks, but no thanks Duncan. I'm Amy, not that you need to know it."

Duncan stretched his arms, smiling. "Ah, the bossy types. I usually went for those until someone made me regret it." He fell down and sat on a stump. "So, what's a fragile little princess like you doing out here? There's bears lurking around each corner, and daddy isn't going to like if it he has to replace one of your broken heels."

"Very funny." Amy booted him in the shin, causing pain for him. "Just mind your own business, punk. God, you like, you annoy me more than my sister, gag!"

He smirked, looking back at her. "Like, gag, blah. I can just tell you're a stupid teenage girl."

"A stupid teenage girl who's going to stomp all over you if you don't shut your mouth." Amy was even more annoyed with him, and roughly pulled his ear, forcing him to stand up against his will, and shoved him. "Back off."

As she walked away, Duncan laughed to himself. "I know you're going to want more." She flipped him off, and he walked back to the treehouse.

Courtney stared at Duncan, cross and with her arms folded. When he got up onto the treehouse, her claws were already out. "What were you doing out there? If you weren't getting us food, you had to be doing something? Let me guess, spraypainting?"

"Geez," Duncan rolled his eyes, brushing past her, "get off my case. It's not like I killed anybody, okay? Mind your own damn business, wifey."

Courtney stomped her foot on the already unstable structure, annoyed.

"_Just because we aren't dating doesn't mean he can be completely rude and disgusting to me. I cannot STAND him. He's such a child. I'm so immature ranting like this, but quite frankly, he deserves it." ~ Courtney_

The CIT also made her way back into the shelter, annoyed. "God, Duncan is so obnoxious and really needs to shower." Jo and Scarlett awoke to her complaining. "He doesn't even treat me like I'm a human."

Jo added, annoyed. "Maybe because you aren't one?"

"This didn't require your input." Courtney scoffed, rolling her eyes at Jo.

"Well, you got it." Jo stretched her arms yawning, and jumped down from the top bunk which slightly shook around the treehouse. "Well, I'm going for my morning run, don't have too much tea parties while I'm away, little girls." Courtney and Scarlett gave her wicked glares as she left.

Courtney facepalmed, taking a sip of water. "I just don't even know what's up with him."

"He's just trying to mark his territory, or establish his dominance as a male." Scarlett slipped on her glasses after wiping it clean. "Teasing women and getting a reaction out of them must fuel his adrenaline and testosterone in a sense. It'll likely calm down when his body finishes maturing."

Courtney scratched her head, not fully understanding what she's saying. "Uhhh, right."

"Basically," Scarlett added, annoyed with her lack of intelligence and decided to break things down into smaller words, "Duncan thinks it's manly to make you go mad over him, and he very likely is attracted to you."

Courtney finally understood what she said, which caused even more confusion in her mind, while thinking rapidly. "So, you think Duncan still likes me?"

Scarlett scratched her chin. "Maybe not so much romantically, but I'm entirely certain that he would like to reproduce with you." She chuckled. "Not trying to sound invasive of your privacy, it's just the likely answer.

Courtney grunted, rolling her eyes. "He's a pig, I've known that for a while."

"Despite that you knowingly dated him?" Scarlett raised an eyebrow, trying to push a few buttons within Courtney. "It does show a weird taste in a men."

Standing up, Courtney yawned. "Well, that was a while back. Luckily I've grown out of that." She made her way out of the cabin. "Well, I'm going to see if there's anymore berries like we saw back yesterday."

"_Courtney and Duncan are going through a stage in their relationship where they exhibit aggressive and negative conflicting behaviour, but are actually in denial of their love. If I can recreate sparks between them, it would throw both of them off their games and make them easy targets to pick off incase we lose again. And if this doesn't work, Max is always there as Plan B. It's always imperative that you are highly organized." ~ Scarlett_

"_Is Scarlett right? Does he STILL like me?" ~ Courtney_

As Courtney left the cabin, Max walked in holding a stick, and poked Scarlett with it. "Minion!" He spoke rudely to her, and she was disappointed to know that it was him of all people. "You must redeem yourself and follow my orders!"

Scarlet rolled her eyes, and sarcastically replied. "Dear, Max, uh, master… you're extra intimidating this season. I'm quite scared."

Max felt proud due to her remarks, and grinned widely. "Don't be afraid, Scarlett! You're obviously in love with me, so it shall not matter. This time, I'm bigger, badder, and brutal-er than ever! Muah hahaha!"

"_I've seen seven year olds with more verticality than him." ~ Scarlett_

Duncan cracked his knuckles while walking into the female side of the cabin, intruding in on Max and Scarlett, and he yawned. "Did I miss… Whoa." He smirked, looking at the two of them. "Well if it isn't Gnomeo and Juliet! Pun on your height, by the way."

While running outside the treehouse, Jo threw a stick which hit Duncan in the back of the head. "I was saving that zinger for the challenge, Mr. Tough Guy with Eyeliner!"

"Whatever!" Duncan yelled back out to her. "So, uh, what are you two lovebirds doing? Scar, I thought you were all pissed at him or something?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "My standards have dropped thoroughly."

"I see," Duncan took a sip of the lake water, and spat it out all over Max, who was infuriated with his actions. "Whoops, sorry straightjacket."

Max growled, completely and utterly humiliated, as well as annoyed. "How dare you, punk! I will inflict the most cruelty and evil against you, while you're whaling for your mother!" He did a maniacal laugh, trying to sound tough an evil. "Scared yet, child?"

Duncan cracked up in laughter, smiling. "You dorks are something else!" Duncan lifted up Max, and hung him over a branch which poked through the cabin which gave him a tough wedgee. "Scared yet?"

Max was sucking his thumb while Duncan gave him a devilish grin. He smiled, walking out, while feeling accomplished. "I've still got it. Catch ya' later, nerds."

Inside the cave, Sugar fiercely licked her lips after munching on some of the berries left behind in the cave, and belched loudly. "Someone, go get me more! A pageant queen should be treated like a real queen!"

"Locked inside a castle and become irrelevant as her descendants hog all of the spotlight?" Heather chewed into an apple falling down from a tree, smirking. "I'd like that a whole lot, and I'm sure the entire team would agree." While walking outside of the cave, Alejandro pulled her aside.

Scott raised an eyebrow, interested in the large girl. "You can burp louder than my uncle in the county belching contest… which is, uh, well, it caused my sis's eardrums to burst!"

Sugar payed attention to the farmboy, interested. "Which county? I won dozens of pageants there, mainly 'cuz I scared the judges with my loud belching talent and they were forced to give me the crown! I looked prettier than a giraffe with nail polish!"

"_Sugar is more wildly than my boar. And that's pretty wildly! But who am I to complain? Pops always told me to go for someone like her! And if you can't beat 'em, join 'em! Does that make sense?" ~ Scott_

Heather folded her arms, disgusted. "Can we not be so disgusting?"

"Heather-" Alejandro extended his hand to calm her down, but to no success.

"No." Heather pushed his arm away. "I am so done with your stupid flirting with everyone. Can't you take a damn sign? Stay out of my way, or you'll be getting MY Hawaiian Punch." Rolling her eyes, Heather moved away.

"Typical." Alejandro replied.

"_Heather's likely stressed out about me fooling her last season. I believe she should exfoliate more, but, she's perfect the way she is. Game on, chica." ~ Alejandro_

"_This show is so embarrassing and unbearable, I don't know how much longer I can honestly take it anymore." ~ Heather_

As she walked away, Justin put his mirror away, and looked over to Alejandro. "Well, you can get them, but you can't keep 'em." He flexed his biceps. "I don't have to worry about keeping them, they come drooling."

Sugar looked at him, glared, and continued modelling, while Amy and Heather were nowhere to be seen in the distance, and Blaineley was fangirling. "Marry me Justin!" She fanned herself, falling unconscious.

"I seen more obedience in cows!" Sugar stated.

"I see." Alejandro smirked. "But you lack the charm that I have, and excel in. I don't think ladies will matter when it comes to working in the circus, my friend."

Justin gasped, shocked by his words. "I am no circus freak… I'm… I'm… hot!"

"Beauty fades." Alejandro chuckled while walking by. "Charm doesn't."

"_Calm down Justin, don't get stressed, don't get grey hairs or wrinkles. Alejandro, you will be going down." ~ Justin_

During this, Jo was running outside while Lightning gained on her. "What are you doing, bucket brains?"

Lightning rolled his eyes after catching up, running faster. "Lightning wins all competition! You can't stop it when it's already struck!"

"Well, I don't hear no thunder!" Jo replied, shoving him to the side while running.

"You just gotta' believe in the Ligh-ten-ning!" He flexed his muscles while running. "Sha-Bam!" Before he could fully say this, he ran into a branch while running which knocked him down, which caused Jo to break down into laughter.

"Don't hate!" Lightning rubbed his hand after brushing himself off. "Appreciate! What you want, dude, chick, whatever!?"

Jo smiled. "There's too much icky brains and powerful people on our team. And we need to work together and take them out, like Chartney, Harlot and Dudcan! So, we're in an alliance, I don't care what you say."

"Ah, hell 'naw!" Lightning glared. "Last time you said that, Lightning got flushed in a big porcelain bowel! The only toilet Lightning will accept is one made up of gold!"

"Shut up and agree." Jo added, impatiently.

"Whatever." Lightning replied.

Suddenly, over the intercom, Blaineley made a loud announcement. "Come on out campers, and meet at the uh, meeting area! From there, our first challenge will commence, so come on down as soon as possible! It's not that hard to STOMACH!"

Chef pulled the microphone away from her, causing static. "She more annoying than Chris! Anyway, get yo' butts down now!"

Following the instructions, the thirteen remaining campers found themselves situated on the logs, used in the last season for announcements, and sometimes the location of a challenge or objective. "Alright, campers, let's get this started." Chef spoke, after shoving Blaineley to her team's log.

"Hey!" She protested, trying to get as much camera time as she wanted. "I thought this was my reward for helping!"

"You is a dirt eating camper first," Chef crackled his knuckles, "and a co-host second! Got that?" Blaineley rolled her eyes, and sat back down.

Scarlett raised her hand, and Chef gave her a signal to speak. She coughed, and asked a question. "This does beg the question of McLean's location. Is he still on premises, or attending some sort of awards show?"

"Yeah." Courtney added. "Something's fishy."

"Chris is gone!" Chef stomped his foot on the ground, causing some chatter among the contestants. "And I'm taking over! Got that? Now, time for the challenge ya' fools!" Chef walked off.

"I don't have all day." Justin replied. "I need a manicure."

"Pathetic." Alejandro replied.

Justin stood up in protest. "Hey!"

"Shut up, or I swear to god, I'll make you have wrinkles." Heather's threat to Justin caused fear for his looks to run down his spine, and he nodded and sat back down on the log. "Good."

"Defending your crush?" Alejandro raised an eyebrow, and Heather slapped him scoldingly, bringing pain. "Ouch. Still a fiery personality like always."

Amy smirked, thinking of an insult towards an enemy on her team. "It's not like you have to worry about looks, we can already see the botox shots coming, you wrinkly hag. It's your reputation."

"Excuse me?" Blaineley shoved her aside while on the log. "Is that why I'm the hostess of Celebrity Manhunt, beating all those other celebrities who wanted the job?"

"B-List." Amy crackled her knuckles.

"Might want to cover up that mole, sweetheart." Blaineley pat her on the head. "Maybe then people will think you're the better twin, so you can leech off of Samey's success and internet following."

"Oh, you did not!" Amy tackled her to the ground, causing a large fight between the two girls.

"Get her, twinny!" Duncan called out, enjoying it all. "Catfight on Aisle 2!"

"Yuck." Courtney rolled her eyes. "Their team is so childish. We've obviously got the winning edge, but need more leadership."

"Likely because Lightning's on the team!" Lightning boasted. "Sha-Bam!"

"And if we need leadership," Jo stood up, "I'll take the position."

Before Courtney could protest, Chef arrived back with two large pots, and a bucket. It reeked, and the contestants were all disgusted by the scent. "Wimps!" Chef crackled his knuckles after putting on a gas mask. "Alright, suckas! It's barf or be barfed on! Let's begin! There are two pots a' gross junk that y'all must stomach! But, here's the trick! This soup must be vomited up, into the bucket! So basically, consume enough 'til you chuck, and the team who fills the bucket first wins! The team that comes second will be considered losers, and is voting someone out tonight! Begin!"

"_Man, it's good to have no prissy-boy Chris!" ~ Chef Hatchet_

The campers were all slightly disgusted, save a few exceptions. Sugar walked over to the pot, and took a sip out of it, delighted. "Yummeh! Even better than the juggy chunks from the eighteenth century! How can ya' not like this?" She continued drinking more.

"There's something seriously wrong with you." Heather raised an eyebrow.

Scott walked out to his team's pot with confidence. "I've drunk worse!" Taking a sip, he swallowed it, until he felt a weird sensation in his stomach. "It's coming back up! It's coming back up!"

Amy rolled her eyes as he ran around in circles, and slammed her elbow into his stomach fiercely. "Throw up already!"

"Hey!" Sugar folded her arms. "Get yer' own redhead, missy!"

Scott threw up into the bucket, albeit not much. "Jeez."

"Great start." Amy smiled, and attacked him again. "Now throw up more! Gosh! Hurry up, you're like, wasting my time!"

Alejandro put his hand on Heather's shoulder, after observing Scott and Amy. "We could be like this, one day."

"Excuse me?" Heather knocked him off, glaring. "Stay away from me. I'm not your chica anymore!"

"Heather, please." Alejandro smiled. "Not in public, chica."

"STOP!" Heather kicked him in the shin, walking away.

"_Heather's easy to manipulate. If she's mad, I'll make her even madder when she's the second camper to be voted out." ~ Alejandro_

Blaineley looked at the pot, feeling quite uneasy as she approached it. "Ew… is it a superfood?"

Amy shoved her in, grinning. "Maybe upchucking will lose you a few hundred pounds, cow."

Blaineley pulled her head out, disgusted, and threw up into the pot, giving her team a major lead.

"Come on, guys." Courtney folded her arms. "They're beating us!"

"Wanna take the sip of fate and start us off?" Duncan smiled, annoying Courtney.

"Shut it." Courtney snapped.

"Minion!" Max called out, looking directly over to Scarlett. "Complete the challenge at once! Which means immediately."

Scarlett glared, "I simply refuse."

"Why are you disobeying me?" Max stomped his foot on the ground.

Scarlett formulated a plan in her mind. "Because, wouldn't throwing up and disgusting everyone be so evil and thrilling? I think you'd be more cut out for the job." Max thought for a minute.

"So, I shall do it first!" Max grinned, with an evil laugh. Taking a sip of the pot, he instantly threw up into the pot, and sucked his thumb.

"_He's easier than a rubix cube." ~ Scarlett_

"Alright!" Courtney clapped her hands. "Now, uh, keep on throwing up!"

Jo was angry with the pace he was going at. "Come on, faster, Dexter's Crapotory!" She picked up the pot, and started pouring it down his mouth. Max threw up in his mouth, and it poured out without him even needing to swallow the soup. Jo put the bucket down, as Max coughed and vomited violently.

"I have an idea as to how we can accelerate the pace of nauseating inside the bucket." Scarlett smiled, as an imaginary lightbulb went off in her head.

To her right, Max was twitching, barely conscious after what Jo dead.

"Sha-wimp." Lightning rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Scott tried throwing up more with Amy's 'asisstance', and Sugar kept on drinking more.

"We're supposed to throw it up, not drink it! You're wasting it!" Heather yelled.

"Hey!" Sugar roared back to Heather. "I ain't turning down a free meal on the house!"

Heather facepalmed. "Oh my god!"

"Allow me." Alejandro walked over to Justin. "Did you read the ingredients of the soup?"

"Who reads?" Justin replies.

"It contains the legendary Prune Concentrate." Alejandro smiled viciously. "If you consume it, you'll instantly upchuck all the fat and grey hair genes out of your body. My brother's and I used to drink it, but, I'm perfect now, so it's no longer necessary."

"Are you serious?" Justin folded his arms. Alejandro nodded, and Justin ran to the pot.

"_As much as I hate Alejandro, any cure is good enough for me!"_

Back on the other team, Scarlett began to explain in private. "As demonstrated with Max, so long as it goes in our mouth, and we spit it out into the bucket, we'll be able to trick Chef into believing that we regurgitated the soup so quickly. However, we'll have to make it look like we threw up, as a backup in case the plan has any undiscovered failures."

"You're a genius." Courtney replied. "Team, let's do it!"

Following Scarlett's advice, they brought some of the soup into their mouth, and even without swallowing it, a bad taste was left in their mouth. They pretended to throw up, and their bucket was rising at an accelerating speed.

Meanwhile, Justin had second thoughts. "It looks hazardous!"

"Do it." Alejandro smiled, and Justin nodded.

Taking many large gulps, Justin forced the liquid down his throat without any resistance. Eventually, he couldn't drink anymore and filled up his insides. His stomach began to rumble. "Uh oh, it's going to erupt!"

"Aim down at the bucket!" Heather demanded.

"Do what that hag said!" Amy added, while Scott stopped throwing up.

"I think he's got a winner." Duncan spoke after pretending to vomit, as they got closer.

Justin unleashed his vomit comet, and sent heaps of nauseating liquid into the bucket as he walked closer. Scarlett noticed this and spat out a banana peel from their bucket, throwing it back. Justin took another step closer to the put to throw up, and before it filled, he slipped on the peel, causing his vomit to spread onto all his teammates, including Chef.

"Yuck!" Blaineley threw up herself to. "My celebrity crush has been ruined!"

"OH MY GOD!" Amy squealed.

"Heh." Alejandro added.

"What the heck?" Chef pulled off his glasses.

"We did it!" Lightning cheered. "I mean, Lightning won! Sha-blurgh!" Before he could finish that, he legitimately threw up into their bucket, causing it to overflow.

"The Screaming Psychopaths win! Killer Maniacs, or whateva', you're coming with me."

"Argh!" Amy wiped the vomit off her outfit while storming off, but Duncan pulled her back.

He laughed. "It's a nice look for ya'."

"Shut up!" She kicked him in the groin as she stormed off.

At the elimination ceremony, things were quiet, until Chef eventually arrived wearing a dress. "Alright! You mention a word about this, and you'll be personally chuted outta' da' game! I got da' marshmallows. If you get one, you're safe."

Chef threw one out, speaking. "Sugar!" She caught it instantly in her mouth, delighted. "Scott!"

As he caught it in happiness, Sugar sucked it out of his hand, eating it too.

"What the? Anyway, Heather, Blaineley, you two are safe!" Chef threw them marshmallows too, leaving Alejandro, Amy and Justin with a chance of going home.

"Amy, ya' safe too!" He threw her a marshmallow. "The choice is pretty clear! And the pretty boy going home in a 3-2-1-1 vote… is…"

Chef continued with the tradition of having long suspenses.

"It is…

"Justin!" He threw Alejandro the last marshmallow. "Justin you is gone Al, you is safe!"

Justin stood up, in disbelief. "I would complain, but, I do not want to work in the circus! I am way hotter than Alejandro will ever be."

Alejandro waved goodbye, as Amy and Blaineley gave each other vicious stares, and Heather crackled her knuckles. "You're next, Al."

"Don't be counting on it." Alejandro replied.

By the chute, Justin was terrified by how disgusting it was. "Get me out of here! I'm a model!" Chef pulled the lever, and he was dropped deep down, with his screams echoing the island.

"Stupid pretty boy!" Chef spoke. "O, right, the outro!"

Blaineley smiled, taking the spotlight. "This one's on me, Chef! Lights, camera, action! We've seen two power players, or, not as strong, take the dreaded chute and twelve remain! Who will win? Who will lose? Stay tuned!"

The episode faded out.


End file.
